


TANGLED THE SERIES (AND VARIAN THE SEVEN KINGDOMS) ONE-SHOTS

by 0Some_Mistakes_Get_Made0



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Some_Mistakes_Get_Made0/pseuds/0Some_Mistakes_Get_Made0
Summary: You've seen enough of these, you know how this goes. A bunch of one-shots of Tangled the Series, mainly Varian based because yes, I'm one of "THOSE" people.Look, this is just a place to read all my one-shots in one space ¯\_(ツ)_/¯[Varian meets an aggravating face along the road!]
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. A Very Important Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cursing, Alcohol Reference  
> [SETTING: THE MAIN ROOM OF THE CASTLE, FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH ROYALTY FROM ALL SEVEN KINGDOMS; AFTER THE NON-CONFIRMED EVENTS OF VSK (VARIAN AND THE SEVEN KINGDOMS]

Varian, after quickly cleaning up the broken glass and spilled beakers, sat down next to Rapunzel and wiped his tears from his eyes. Dammit, he practiced so hard and in front of everyone...

Raps patted his shoulder, murmuring to him in comfort, “It’s fine, Var...”

Eugene stood up to deliver his speech, but everyone had already started to talk amongst themselves. He groaned and tried to grab everyone’s attention.

Varian pulled his goggles over his eyes while Eugene managed to grab everyone’s attention. “ATTENTION, EVERYONE!”

All the guests turned his way as he said, “As you know, our lovely princess Rapunzel will become queen next week. I am very proud of her, and I know she will do great...” He trailed off. He forgot most of his speech. HE FORGOT MOST OF HIS SPEECH?!

He cleared his throat and quickly sat down. “King Frederic!”

King Frederic has a speech prepared, but all that came out was a simple dad joke.

Queen Arianna tried to pick up where her husband left off. “Well, our dear Rapunzel has been here for... some time. But I am well prepared for her to finally become queen,” she announced, smiling towards her daughter. “I trust her.”

Jokes on the [redacted], Arianna was good at improvisation!

She sat down, and the chair collapsed on her. DAMMIT, [REDACTED].

She blew a piece of hair out of her face as the guests laughed. She stood up and held up her glass. “A toast! To Soon-To-Be Queen Rapunzel!”

The guests cheered, and Arianna said, “Now, she’ll say her part.”

Raps stood up, her glass in hand. “I can’t thank you all enough for this. I arrived in Corona 5 years ago, after meeting my husband, Eugene.”

Eugene smiled at her, and she continued. “I’ve encountered many ups and downs in my life, from being kidnapped to cursed, and the adventure may not be over, but I can’t wait to be queen- Hic!” Her hiccups kicked in, and she knew she had to cut this short.

“A toast to all of you- HIC!”

She covered her mouth as everyone toasted (again.)

Everyone settled down and got up to talk and mingle. Raps and Eugene went to talk with her parents, and Varian walked over to his group of friends, trying not to show any emotion.

They looked at him, worried, and Nuru, trying to lighten his spirits, said, “You did fine, no one cared or noticed.”

Hugo smiled weakly and added, “Yeah, listen to Sparkle, Goggles.”

Nuru elbowed him over the nickname, and he tried not to laugh.

Yong asked quietly, “Could you maybe removed the goggles?”

Varian shook his head and held up his hands. “Guys, I’m fine-“

A random guest passed him and told him loud enough, “Good job dropping everything!” Varian trembled a little, and the rest of them looked at them, outraged.

“Hugo, comfort him, and me and Yong,” she whispered and pointed to the person, making a crushing gesture.

Hugo nodded, Nuru and Yong were off.

Hugo pulled his friend into a hug, and Varian sniffled. “There, there, buddy...”

Screaming was heard in the background (and the sound of flames), but they ignored that. Hugo patted his friend’s head, and Varian muttered, voice breaking, “Hugo, I told you I’m fine...”

Hugo shushed him lightly, and Varian hugged him back. “You don’t have to pretend to be fine,” he whispered.

After a few moments of hugging, they simultaneously pulled away. “Okay, too much hugging.”

Varian moved his goggles to wipe his eyes. “Yeah.”

A guard dragged Nuru and Yong over, not a scratch on them. “Are these two your friends?”

Hugo and Varian nodded, and the guard groaned. “Kid, you have violent friends. They almost mauled that guy.”

Yong muttered something about doing worse, and the guard dropped them. “Keep an eye,” he said and walked off.

Varian laughed and thanked them. Yong smiled proudly and glared back at the beat-up royal. Nuru smiled at him before saying, “HAH! YOU HAD TO HUG VARIAN!”

Hugo rolled his eyes, as did Varian.

<•>

They started talking about something science-y, and the scene panned over to Raps, Eugene, and their parents. Frederic and Arianna were having a normal conversation, here and there telling her how proud they were, while Edmund, bless his soul, got... sloppy drunk and was babbling to Eugene about how proud he was. Goddamnit...

Eugene held his father up to make sure he didn’t fall. “Okay Dad, you’ve had a bit too much to drink, we should get you to a bed in the castle.”

“EUGENE! MY SON! A KING OF CORONA! *hic* OUR KINGDOMS WILL BE UNITED!” He bellowed.

Eugene tried to push him towards the door. “Yup... Gah, you are HEAVY.”

Still slumped over, Edmund said, “Oh, please son! I can walk mmmmmmmyself!”

Eugene groaned and-

BOOM!  
He turned around quickly as did Edmund (not as quickly.)

Everyone stared at the door in shock; it had been blasted inward. A few helped up the guests who got hit by the crash and picked up the door’s spare pieces.

The party was in the main hall, surrounded by guards, no one could’ve blown the door in without... It already being planted there.

Everyone looked around murmuring worriedly, and Rapunzel looked around, concerned. Who would want the door broken in?

Then the lights began to flicker, and more started panicking. Rapunzel tried to calm everyone down, but the more she tried, the louder they got.

Then the accusing started, everyone around each other started accusing one another of who had done it, what they stole, or their plan. Next, they started throwing food, and Rapunzel tried to climb up onto something.

“QUIET!!”

All in the room shut up instinctively and looked to her for guidance. Before she could say a word, the lights went out completely.

Rapunzel sighed in disappointment as everyone screamed louder.

They came back on, and everyone shouted. “THIS CASTLE IS CURSED!” One yelled, and some murmured in agreement.

Varian called up with his friends behind him. “RAPUNZEL!”

She climbed down, and Varian told her, “I think there is something wrong with the castle, something doesn’t feel right.”

A red-tinted mist began to swirl in Hugo’s eye as he smirked and commented, “No, there isn’t.”

Varian looked at him, confused. “What? We all agreed-“

Hugo pulled him into a cruel hug. “Careful, you wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself again.”

Varian’s eyes widened and he growled, breaking from Hugo’s ‘hug.’

“What the fuck, Hugo?!”

They yelled at each other; Nuru and Yong tried to get them to calm down.


	2. Guilt and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's having a nightmare... >:}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: ANGST (And stabbing but no blood)  
> This was for something on Tumblr called, "Project Obsidian: Variantology."

Guilt. Anger. Betrayal.  
That all was replaced with fear as Varian gazed up at Rapunzel, her eyes filled with gleeful hatred. She held his collar in her fist and smirked, “I’ve taken all you love from you, so I thought, why not more?”  
A voice in the back of his head sang a song, different from the Sundrop flower, but similar.  
Black rocks sprang up from the ground, and he felt one prick his back.  
She let loose a blood-curdling laugh, and Varian’s fear cemented.  
“YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!” Rapunzel boomed, “YOU TRIED TO KILL OUR FRIENDS!”  
In the blink of an eye, everyone from the automation battle surrounded him, even the ones he didn’t harm. Eugene, Cassandra, the Queen and King, EVERYONE, with scratched-out faces.  
Varian wanted to close his eyes, but they felt forced open.  
Rapunzel motioned around the field.  
“Look at all these tired souls; YOU HURT THEM OUT OF FEAR.”  
Smoke billowed around Varian’s feet, and he tried to shake it away desperately.  
In the distance, Varian saw his father, calling out. Quirin ran up to him, and without hesitation, Raps snapped her fingers. Amber immediately started to encase Quirin.  
“DAD!”  
The smoke coiled around his feet. Tears and panic built up in his eyes as he tried to shift the blame.  
“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!”  
Rapunzel let another guttural laugh loose and grabbed Varian’s chin.  
“Oh please, we both know I’m not the only one who to blame here. We all know who tried to make the amber, Varian. Who was irresponsible?”  
She clicked her tongue as Varian stared at the ground.  
“Is it my responsibility to save you from your recklessness?”  
She dropped his chin, and her feet lifted off the ground. “Poor baby, lost his father; now he’s got to lose everyone else.”  
Rapunzel clenched her fist, and the rock behind Varian pushed harder into him. The pain felt unreal, yet his eyes welled up with more tears.  
Raps motioned over ‘Eugene,’ and began to toy with both him and Varian. She held him up by his wrists and treated him like a puppet.  
“Varian, kid! You’re the best! You wanna hang out? I would never hurt you. You’d never hurt me.”  
Her act fell, and so did Eugene as she dropped him. Varian stared at Rapunzel in horror as she motioned Cassandra’s body over.  
“Oh, Varian! Your inventions are the coolest! You didn’t try to crush me; why would you?”  
She dropped Cass and stroked the side of Varian’s face; he pulled away.  
She giggled maliciously. “You’ve lost the trust of everyone in Corona even mine.”  
In the blink of an eye, Quirin appeared in front of him, trapped in the amber. His throat closed up at the sight of his father.  
“Oh, wouldn’t your father be proud now?”  
Varian fell back, streams of tears on his cheeks, and noticed the black smoke wrapping around his arms. He tried to pull his arm away, terrified and traumatized.  
“I’M- I’M DOING THE RIGHT THING!” He shouted, clearly not believing it.  
“Joining Andrew? Trying to take over Corona? That doesn’t seem right...”  
Rapunzel fake-pouted, sarcasm sewn in her words.  
“What do YOU know about right?”  
“More than the person in jail does...”  
Varian gazed at the ground, the smoke encasing him more.  
The princess tapped her chin in thought.  
“You know...” Rapunzel sneered, eyes blacked out, “I did promise to save your father...”  
The black rock behind Varian retracted.  
“Why don’t I save him from his biggest mistake?”  
The rock stabbed through Varian’s back.  
“AAAAAH!!!”

He woke up with a start. Brushing his hair out of his face, he tried not to sob.

His nightmares had been going on for a week straight with a few stragglers, but this week’s took the cake. What was he doing? He lost everything already. He hugged his arms and let out a weak sob. Nothing was okay; he had been in prison for months now.

‘NOTHING’S GOING TO CHANGE. THIS WON’T MAKE THINGS BETTER,’ his thoughts shouted. 

Getting up to stare in the mirror, he realized how messy he looked. He stared at his hands as if they were covered in blood. They may as well have been. His father’s words echoed in his head.

“VARIAN!!”

He gulped and stared in the mirror, tears welling up in his eyes again. Wiping them away as quickly as he could, he tried to calm down.

He glanced at his cellmate Andrew, and his thoughts straightened. (By ‘straightened,’ I mean all rational thought went away.)

They had been planning this rebellion for weeks, no backing down now. At dawn, they would be boarded onto the prison barge, and then they would revolt.

Corona would pay...

Clenching his fist, he punched the glass and the mirror shattered. He chuckled evilly before groaning and starting to pick all the mirror shards out of his glove.

<•>

Hundreds of miles away, Rapunzel woke up at the same time as Varian. She tucked a piece of hair behind her, only to realize it was scattered all over the ground. She balled it up as quickly as she could.

Another dream about Varian; the first time since her birthday.

While her dream was extremely different from Varian’s, they both shared a common theme: Varian was in grief, he blamed Rapunzel, and he had a plan of some sorts. Not that Rapunzel knew they had similar dreams, mind you.

This couldn’t- She tried to self-rationalize.

‘No, no, it couldn’t mean anything. I’ve had a LONG week; not every dream I have MEANS something.  
But in the back of her head, she knew, something was coming for Corona...

She laid back down and stared at the sky.

Varian; she left him all alone; he was scared, and she let them throw him into the snow. She let Varian spiral out of control; he shouldn’t have had to go through that...

“I’m so sorry, Varian,” she whispered skyward.

Keeping her eyes on the stars, Rapunzel soon fell back asleep.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, Varian stayed awake, staring at the ceiling of a prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know, if you think this is really over the top, my first draft was way worse. That wouldn’t excuse my fic just letting you all know.


	3. GOGGLES (DISCONTINUED FIC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian lost his goggles because of Hugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I cut this off.

Varian woke up and yawned. He stretched and reached for his goggles but found nothing. His eyes widened, and he searched around his tent desperately before a singsong voice called out, “OH GOGGLES~”

Indignation rushed through Varian.

HUGO AND HIS STUPID PRANKS!

He sped outside to see Hugo, tapping his foot and pointed to a rock. “I see you’re missing something.”

Varian glanced at the rock and growled at Hugo, who just grinned. He reached for them, and the lid of the rock sprang up. The goggles made a zipline for the rocks in the rivers, and Varian groaned.

He climbed on the trail of rocks, the river soaking the bottom of his pajamas, and cutting the soles of his feet. He held his arms out, trying to balance himself while Hugo stifled a laugh behind him.

Varian reached for the goggles again, and a wave caught him off guard. He fell into the water with a splash, and Hugo stifled extra laughter.

Varian groaned and looked at the rock, but the goggles were gone. He glanced around in fear and looked down the river. He didn’t see them there either, meaning they were gone.

His face darkened, and he bit back a growl. The boy plastered on a fake smile and grinned at Hugo, who was very set off. “It’s fine…” He proclaimed through gritted teeth.

“Now help me up.”

Varian’s angry tone compelled Hugo, and he worriedly grabbed Varian’s hand and pulled him out the water. Varian then yanked his hand away and stormed off to his tent.

<•>

Hugo peeked into Varian’s tent; the shorter boy had wrapped his foot in bandages and scowled up at him.

“Leave me alone, Hugo.”

“Goggles-“

“I *said* leave me alone.”

Hugo spotted tears in Varian’s eyes, but he said nothing and just somberly closed the tent.

He shuffled down the path, feeling sorry before choking down the guilt. Donella would be proud of him; he ruined Varian’s day! Why did he feel bad?

Hugo kicked a pebble on the ground and glanced behind him. Sleep would clear this whole “shame” thing over. Turning on his heel, he trudged back to where they set up camp.

Before he could even step foot in his tent, Nuru yanked him by the ear.

“OW, HEY!”

She berated him angrily, “What did you do?!”

“To Varian?”

“No, to the trees- YES TO VARIAN!”

She yanked his ear harder, and he winced and pulled away.

“OW!”

She scowled at him and folded her arms in annoyance.

“Well..?”

He hissed in avoidance of the question and answered, “I made him lose his goggles?”


	4. Take A Break (And Get to Sleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VARIAN AIN'T GETTING NO SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Variantology one-shot

Varian stared at the ceiling, a pit in his stomach and a headache filling his head with pain.

Everything hurt, but he had so much work to do. He felt stuck in this limbo of not being able to sleep but unable to work.

He groaned and rolled over, wincing. The lab felt boiling, although that may have just been him. He eyed the wall, and Ruddiger curled up beside him. He coughed and muttered, “Hey buddy…”

After a few minutes, he grumbled and got up. He’ll make up for lost sleep later, (no, he won’t,) but work was more important.

Ruddiger obviously didn’t want him out of bed and tugged at the hem of his pajamas. He picked up his little buddy and reassured,

“Ruddiger, I’ll be fine…”

He placed his pet on a counter before bursting into a coughing fit and holding his head. “Agh…”

Ruddiger’s ears drooped, and he chattered nervously before running off. Varian sat down at his study and began his fifth try on his experiment. Obviously, it wasn’t good for his health to work himself to bone ‘til he fainted, but the people of Corona needed him! For once, he wouldn’t let them down!

He scribbled down the (failed) procedures after each experiment, trying his best to document every outcome while still keeping conscious. His head throbbed, and the heat of the room only heightened as he worked on.

Slowly, he dripped the contents of the vial into the sapling. He lifted his goggles, but nothing happened. He groaned and slammed his head onto the table, repeatedly. This only made his head hurt more, of course.

Varian wrote down the unfortunately unsuccessful effects of Try #3 and huffed. 3rd try? Seriously?

This felt pathetic. He tried to give himself a pep talk despite how he could barely hear his own thoughts. He could do this. There’s nothing that he couldn’t handle!

Weakly, he grabbed the vial and got ready for Try #4.

After his, maybe 5th, 6th try, Rapunzel burst through the door.

“VARIAN!”

Ruddiger ran into the study and looked at Varian sheepishly, conveying that-

“Ruddiger, you ratted me out?” Varian said, exaggerated betrayal in his voice.

The raccoon chattered nervously, and Raps marched over to Varian. He cleared his throat. “Rapunzel, I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong-“

She laid a hand to his forehead and gasped.

“You’re burning up!”

Varian, under about half an hour’s worth of nausea and adrenaline, joked, “I’m not Burning Up, I’m Varian!”

Raps face fell, clearly not amused. He found it hilarious as he couldn’t stop laughing- Wait, that was the delirium. Never mind.

“Varian, we need to get you back to bed.”

“I’m fine.”

He shook the vial not realizing that he was supposed to cover the top of it. The contents of the vial spilled everywhere, and Varian growled, chucking the vial across the room.

“You’re sleep-deprived. Varian, how long have you been working?”

He huffed and tensed, mumbling, “30 minutes.”

Ruddiger hopped up next to him and looked at him with worry.

“Okay, not too bad,” Rapunzel responded, “but you still need to get some rest.”

“Hmph.”

Raps went to go find a way to turn the temperature down, and as soon as she turned her back, he pressed his palms against the side of his head harshly and silently screamed. AGH, THE WORLD FELT ON FIRE.

She came back with her huge fan she made three years ago, and Varian felt slightly intimidated.

She noticed his fear and held up her hands. “Oh don’t worry, I have it on the lowest setting.”

She set it up and pulled the lever. Varian flinched in preparation but found only a cool breeze blowing gently in his face. His head still felt like it was closing in on him, but the wind in his face made up for it.

Rapunzel smiled and asked, “Can you go to sleep nowwwww?”

Varian wrinkled his nose. “But I don’t wanna; I gotta work…”

She sighed.

“Varian, why is this ‘project’ so important to you..?”

He froze.

“You’ve lost hours of sleep over this project; you’ve sheltered yourself from everyone.“

In response, Varian tiredly pulled a notebook out of a drawer in the desk. It was covered in little doodles, and the words, “EXPERIMENTS,” was written on the cover in bold. It appeared fairly old but in alright condition. He sighed and flipped through the crispy pages.

“When I was younger, I kept a journal of my experiments. A bunch of them were ‘wildly outlandish and disastrous,’ as my village put it, but they were a fun way to expand my science craft. Recently, since I became a Royal Engineer, I decided to look through again, see if I could retry any of them.”

He flipped to a specific page glumly.

“There was this one experiment that… Kind of screwed up. Really badly.”

He held up the book to show her.

“I was trying to make plants grow faster and bigger, you know, and I thought the experiment would work, so I tested it on a small plant…”

He closed the journal slowly. “The experiment not only killed the plant but also sank into the soil, and long story short, that’s how I ruined crop season for all of Old Corona for a good while,” he said.

“Heh, I kinda stuck to small experiments that wouldn’t ruin everything after that.”

He paused and continued, “If I keep at the experiment, maybe…” He cut off.

Rapunzel’s heart dropped, and she muttered, “Oh, Varian…”

Varian laid his head on the desk, and another surge of pain hit him. He groaned and tugged at his hair, and Rapunzel reached out. An idea popped into her head; she stopped and turned on her heel.

She went over to his bed, grabbed a blanket, and laid it over him.

“Raps, I don’t need sleep.”

She patted his head. “Too late. I’ve already laid the blanket over you. Sleep time.”

Varian rolled his eyes but smiled, soon falling asleep.

Raps laid a bowl of chicken soup near him with a note and shut the door behind her.


	5. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS PART OF AN AU  
> Varian finds out something he doesn't like about his friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This helped me realize how depressing writing angst is  
> I really wanted to give this a happy ending  
> Oh, btw, Cass is here even though she was supposed to be off having her own angsty ordeal  
> That was my bad

“What the-“

That squirrel was back! It held Varian’s newest project’s blueprints in his mouth. Dangit, that was a gift for Rapunzel! It stared at Varian with big round eyes. Varian lunged for the prints, but it ran out the lab’s door.

“HEY!”

Varian called and ran after it. The squirrel seemed to pause every time Varian couldn’t keep up like it was waiting for him to follow it. They ran a good half-mile, leaving Varian winded as all heck. He hadn’t exercised much while he was overthrowing Corona.

Varian stopped before the squirrel ran up a tree. He groaned, but he noticed it dropped the blueprints in front of the tree. Varian huffed and snatched up the blueprints indignantly. Before he went back home, he heard a voice say his name.

“Varian-“

He turned around to find Rapunzel, Cass, Eugene, and Lance all talking. About him? Curious, he hid behind a bush and eavesdropped.

“I don’t know,” Lance (assumingly) said. “Lying to Varian? This feels cruel.”

Varian lost his breath. WHAT?

“What other choice do we have?” Cassie- Cass interjected. “He’s clearly unstable! He’s tried to kill me, Raps, and the Queen just last year, Lance. Last month, he had the kingdom in his clutches. Just because he got his dad back, it doesn’t mean he won’t pull stunts like that again.”

Varian looked down, a hand clasped over his mouth. He didn’t like this topic anymore.

“I’m with Cass and Blondie on this. Varian’s a good kid, or at least he tries to be, but he’s... unpredictable.” He meant dangerous, didn’t he. “The slightest thing might send him back to the Saporians or just betraying us himself. He tore his own village to shreds! Not a smart idea to trust him.”

Varian trembled. So much for Team Awesome. So much for his so-called friends. Of course, he’s been alone his entire life, why-

“Yeah...”

Varian froze at Rapunzel’s voice. No...

His grip began to tighten around the blueprint plans.

“While I do believe everyone can change, Varian can’t be easily forgiven. He put my entire kingdom in danger. Forced them to work in mines. My parents’ memories are gone because of him. I guess we got even for that.”

There was an edge to her voice. A cold, uncaring edge. It was unnerving. Varian hugged his arms, his feet stuck to the ground. The signs were there. He should’ve known they wouldn’t trust him, the forced smiles, the annoyed eye rolls. They were just like everyone else.

“Besides, he’s valuable! In the sense that we’ve already gotten, like, 3 inventions out of him.” Cassandra joked. Varian bit back a growl.

“Cass!”

“Oh, come on, we used his smarts to our advantage, big whoop.” Cass paused. “Actually, when you put it like that it does sound bad-“

Eugene scoffed and sighed. “Well, the kid’s got what he wanted. Let’s see how it plays out.”

Varian could hear them leave, and he hesitated, trying to take in all the information he just heard. His eyes filled with tears, and he dashed home as fast as he could.

Why did he think they would trust him?! Why did he think that MAYBE he was worth something? He didn’t deserve their forgiveness in the first place, did he? Of course, he didn’t. Why was any of this happening to him? WHY?!

He shoved open the door, wiping his eyes and sniffling. Quirin noticed his son’s distress and asked, “Varian, what happened-“

He held back a sob and interrupted, “I’M FiNE.”

Ruddiger followed him, and he burst into the lab, slamming the door. He let out a shaky breath and rapidly ripped the blueprint to shreds. Stupid, stupid, stupid-

He burst into tears and buried his head in his hands.

<•>

A month had passed since that breakdown. He couldn’t take it anymore. A month of pretending he hadn’t heard what they said, of tight smiles, of knowing they hated him, but saying nothing. HE WAS DONE. He waited for Raps to leave before grabbing a pen and paper. His goodbye to their ‘friendship.’ His goodbye to Corona.

“Rapunzel,

I know you hate me. You’ve pretended for the past month, and so have I. But I can’t take this anymore. I know all of you don’t trust me; I know you’ve all been using me.

And I have had it.

You’ve thrown kind word after kind word at me, told me lies, and I wanted to believe them so badly. SO BADLY, because I had faith that you of all people would trust me.

But I heard what you said last month, and I heard what you said last week.

I’m sorry I’m ‘unpredictable,’ Eugene.

I’m sorry for the ‘stunts’ I pull, Cassie.

Your smiles are toxic and laced with dishonesty. And I’d beg of you all to stop, but I don’t need to. Because I’m leaving.

Leaving so you all don’t have to worry about me. I don’t expect you to look for me, but I won’t be in Old Corona. You’re not the only ones lying to me.

Rapunzel, I’m sorry for what I did. Now you won’t have to care. I’ve tried my best to reverse the Saporian memory wand’s effects, but they haven’t worked. The alchemy ball next to this paper shall be my last attempt. Use it, I don’t care.

I know none of you will miss me.

Bye.

Sincerely,

Varian Ruddiger.”

He slammed down the mentioned ball of alchemy and grabbed his bag. He ran out the door, Ruddiger tailing behind him.

“This is our farewell, buddy. I hope you’ve said goodbye to any raccoon friends you have,” he joked, tears in his eyes.

He arrived home and left a similar note on his house’s mantle. He looked at his father, sound asleep in his chair. Another person who wouldn’t miss him.

Varian laid a blanket over his father and hugged him. He then left, headed for the Corona wall.

<•>

Rapunzel stared at the note in her hands, Eugene and Cass behind her. The older two exchanged a glance while Rapunzel didn’t move.

“Varian’s gone.”

Eugene nodded. “He certainly hit the nail on the head with those quotes.”

“...Do you think he’s playing us?”

“I don’t think he’s lying. But maybe we should go check with Quirin.”

“He might be in on it.”

“Oh come on, Quirin doesn’t seem like the type to scheme.”

Cass shrugged. “Maybe.”

A moment passed, and they noticed Rapunzel’s silence. Her hair was in her face, but you could tell she looked lost.

“Well...” She stood up, note in hand and alchemy ball in the other. “He made his choice, didn’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY


	6. A Convent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra’s argument with her father over her arrangement as a handmaiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this exist?

Cass sputtered and stuttered in outrage. “A convent?! Dad, what do you mean a *convent*?!”

Cap placed down his helmet and looked at his daughter with sad eyes. “I’m sorry, Cassandra, but the king has made his decision.”

So, you’re telling me, not only am I forced into this position of a SERVANT,” she said with a seething tone and an ice-cold glare. “But if I step out of line, I’m being shipped to become a pious CHURCH GIRL all the way in Zulberg?! Dad! You’re OKAY with this?”

The captain of the guard shook his head glumly.

“Cassandra, I have no choice. Besides, you should be-“

Cass held a hand over to her face and held her other hand up to cut her father off. “Please, *please,* don’t say honored. I don’t *want* this position, Dad. I don’t want a position where stepping out of line sends me to become a NUN. You know what I want! To become one of the Royal Guards like you’ve trained me for years! Not this!”

Cassandra turned on her heel and began to mock and mimic scenarios with what would and could possibly happen.

‘Oh, oh! Princess, ma’am, may I take your coat? It looks awfully heavy on you!’ ‘Would you like me to warm up your soup? I know you don’t like it cold!’ ‘Here let me mend this for you! Let me wash this for you!’ ‘I’ll just-‘ “

Cass turned around to see her father’s disapproving glare and sighed. “I’m sorry. But I’ve waited all my life for any chance of success, and you tell me I have to become a servant instead of a knight?”

The captain placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Cassandra, I wish I could do something.”

Cass frowned and pushed her father’s hand away. “No, but you CAN do something! Just let me be a part of the guard, I’ll surprise you! If you let me be a part of the guard, I won’t have to become a handmaiden. They’ll choose someone else!”

The captain shook his head and went on the same old tirade Cass heard every time she asked to be part of the guard. How, she ‘wasn’t ready,’ how she ‘had to prove herself-‘ But she knew she WAS ready. She would be a better guard than the rest. There were guards YOUNGER than her; they let STAN AND PETE, the two biggest idiots she’d ever met, into the guard. But what hurt the most was that her own father valued her need to prove herself, over the possibility of her getting sent to a CONVENT.

She folded her arms and sighed, interrupting her father. “You know what, fine. Bye, dad.”

She exited the room, her father yelling behind her to come back. She entered her room to find her handmaiden uniform already prepared and folded. Every instinct in her body commanded her to rip it up, throw it on the floor and stomp on it, but she just calmly and tiredly send it aside on her mantle.

Her own father wouldn’t do anything, the king wouldn’t care whether or not she wanted the position, she was trapped. Eyes blank, she closed the door behind her and sat on her bed, staring at the wooden floor. She covered her head with her hands and let out a shaky sigh, waiting for the world to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANSWER: My venting needs


	7. An Unfortunate Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian meets an aggravating character along the road.

Hugo peeked through a bush mission impossible style as he tailed Yong and Varian (without their knowledge of course.) They continued down the path, and Hugo followed behind them through the chaotic forest, stepping over tree roots, bushes, and tall grass. He finally found a small path that he could easily walk through and still remain inconspicuous.

He threw and caught the totem in the air quietly, counting to himself angrily as he caught. His emotions got the better of him, and he stopped, clenching the totem in his fist with a growl.

Stupid Donella and Cyrus, he didn’t want to do this. These _idiots_ would drive him insane! But, if it’s for the mission, it’s for the mission. He sucked in a breath angrily and turned his eyes up to the sky as if saying, “Why me-“

A tiny noise peeped up, and Hugo looked its way. Cheese chattered anxiously on Hugo’s shoulder, tugging at his shirt to alert him of something. Hugo arched an eyebrow. “Cheese, what-“

He then proceeded to trip down a cliff, yelling the way down. So much for not getting caught. (Not to mention, ow.)

Cheese crashed out onto the dirt floor with a flop and glared at Hugo, as much as a mechanical mouse could glare. He glared back at the mouse, seemingly for not warning him, but it could’ve just been stubbornness. Grumbling, Hugo pushed himself up off the ground as the sound of two voices drew nearer.

Yong and Varian made their way through the trees’ clearing quickly, and the blonde groans, brushing the dirt out of his hair. Alright, guess joining the group was going to come a little earlier than anticipated.

He picked up Cheese and slipped him in his pocket before they could see the mouse. Varian shoved his way through the bushes, hoping no one was hurt. He saw Hugo and immediately his eyes widened in outrage.

_“You!”_

Nice to know he made an impression.

The blonde sighed and gritted his teeth. Arghhh, he really didn’t want to do this!

After he brushed himself off, he shrugged.

“So, we meet again!” He greeted.

Varian looked from the path Hugo took back to Hugo. “Were- Were you following us??”

Hugo dodged the question.

Kicking up some dirt, he smiled, (albeit a false one.) “So, how’s your week been? Mine’s been-“

The expression on ol’ Hairstripe’s face told him to shut up. Varian folded his arms and snarled, “Heh, cut the pleasantries, _what do you want?”_

Hugo pretended to sniffle and wipe away a tear. “Not even gonna treat me with a sliver of kindness...”

He faked a solemn sigh and shrugged. “Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot last week but-“

A mini-rocket sped right by his foot, and he nearly fell over avoiding it.

_‘It’s for the mission, It’s for the mission-‘_

“Yong!”

“Well, he said on the wrong foot, so I put him on the right one!”

Varian glared at him, and Yong sheepishly laughed at his joke. Hugo nervously laughed as well and gulped, settling down.

“Yeah, ha, um... I- I wanted to return the totem!”

The two boys exchanged a glance while Hugo stood apprehensively below them.

“Why?” They said in unison, knowing something was up.

“Well, is it so hard to believe I had a change of heart-“

“Yes.” “...OK, fine. I wanted to join the group. Besides, I thought I should give it back; you earned it, I didn’t! But anyway...”

He tossed the totem up to them, despite the gap from the cliff. Varian caught it, nearly dropping it, and cleared his throat bitterly.

“I’m sorry, did you say, _‘join the group?’“_

Hugo tried his best attempt at an innocent smile. “Yes! I mean, I saw how you were floundering back there in Koto, whatever-your-name-is!”

“Varian.”

“Ah, Varian! I’m Hugo! Anyway, it was rather easy to tell you didn’t know what you were doing; I mean, you got robbed on your first day out in the big city!”

Of course, Hugo was the robber, but Varian didn’t need to know that. The expression on Varian’s face lowered, and Hugo knew if he continued he’d be gold.

“And then you got lost in an alleyway and had to be saved by a child!”

He motioned to Yong, who still looked ready to shoot another rocket his way.

“My point being, you clearly don’t know what you’re doing. And I don’t think your 10-year-old travel buddy knows what he’s doing either-“

Yong immediately took offense and shouted, “I’m not 10!! I’M 12! Hmph!” As if it was the highest offense Hugo could bestow.

Hugo chuckled, his eyebrows furrowing frustratedly, and he responded, “Alright... _12._ Anyway, I’m your best bet to getting through these kingdoms. You know, without getting mugged or worse. So, what do you say?”

Varian sighed. “I say...”

He stuffed the totem in his bag and bolted the other way, Yong tailing behind him.

“HEY!!”

Hugo tried to chase after them, but the steep cliff face made it hard to climb and keep up.

So, this was gonna be a little harder than he anticipated. And he just lost the only thing he could hold against Yong and Varian. Alright... If it was a challenge they wanted, it’s a challenge they’ll get.V


End file.
